An Interesting Christmas
by Tiffany Lupin
Summary: My second weird story to go with my second weird challenge involving Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott at Christmas. Once again read if you're bored - It's short. Also rated T to be on the safest safe side of safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situation in which the characters find themselves. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. etc.

My Second Weird Challenge Story

My Challenge (from my sister) was to include the following:

1. Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott  
2. Third year cannon  
3. A house elf  
4. Someone falls down the stairs lots  
5. Christmas tree with Fairy on top  
6. Improper use of champagne glasses  
7. "Spawn like a salmon."

Enjoy!!

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and Theodore Nott was pissed! Not the good-drunk kind but the mad-angry kind. For his father had informed him that the family house elf had burned down half the manor in a fit of cleaning rage. Apparently the Notts were extremely dirty people and the elf ignored the warning labels on some of its cleaners. The details were a little unclear to Theo, but the important parts were that all of his stuff was fine and he wasn't going home for Christmas like every other Slytherin. When asked about going away for the holiday, he was told the family had to supervise the rebuilding of the manor. And as Theo didn't like any of his housemates or year mates all that much, he wasn't going to con any of them into letting him go home with them. So he was the only Slytherin at Hogwarts besides Snape and he was pissed. He better be getting a lot of really awesome expensive presents this year was all he had to say.

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and Hannah Abbott was floating! Not the I'm-levitating-get-me-down floating, but the happy-light feeling. For it was Christmas and well it was Christmas. How can one be unhappy at Christmas? The sights, the sounds, the smells, everything was simply wonderful at Christmas. This was to be her first at Hogwarts. None of the other third year Hufflepuffs had stayed, but she was sure she would have a wonderful holiday like always. She was staying because her family was sick. They figured she would have a better time at Hogwarts not to mention a healthier one.

So it came to pass that on this day of Christmas nineteen ninety-three their paths converged. Hannah and Theo were walking to the Great Hall for dinner when they heard that familiar cackle. Peeves!! They looked at each other wide-eyed, for they both didn't want to be a victim of the horrible poltergeist. But their fears were relieved when they heard the screaming of someone else. They ran to see who it was and what had befallen them. What they saw was both hilarious and horrifying. Professor Trelawney was falling down staircase after staircase. It seemed as if the stairs were actually helping. They were aligning one after the other so she just kept falling. From all the way up where her tower was to the Entrance Hall. It was funny because it was Trelawney and what third year taking Divination wouldn't want to see Trelawney falling down like seven stories of stairs. The scary part was that she was only wearing robes and some overly lacy undies.

Professors McGonagall and Snape came running out of the Great Hall. One to see what had happened and if anyone was hurt; the other to see if he could take points. Both professors were also amused and horrified. When Trelawney landed McGonagall rushed over to see if she was dead and to right her robes so they didn't have to see the horrible sight any longer. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your view, she was alive and remarkably unharmed. Nothing but bumps and bruises and unconsciousness. For you see Peeves liked to humiliate people not kill them. Once Trelawney's health was confirmed the professors turned to go back into the hall only to see the two third years.

"Are you two alright?" asked McGonagall.

"I..I'm okay." Hannah answered unsurely.

"Fine." Theodore agreed.

"Well then, I suggest you get into the Great Hall. Dinner is about to begin." Snape commanded.

So the two third years muttered a 'yes sir' and went slowly into the Hall. They were still trying to shake the image of their professor's underwear from their minds.

The Great Hall was, as always on holidays, a spectacular sight. Christmas trees decorated with all kinds of different colored baubles and tinsel and fairy lights. Some trees were colored so that they represented a certain house. There were decorations and tinsel of red and gold with a lion tree topper for Gryffindor; green and silver with a snake for Slytherin; yellow and black with a badger for Hufflepuff; and blue and bronze with an eagle for Ravenclaw. All the other multicolored decorated trees were topped with fairies. There was snow falling from the ceiling and the whole room smelled of gingerbread. It was wonderful.

The two third years approached the table set up for the Christmas feast and took a seat. There was of course only one table as not many stayed for the Christmas holidays. Hannah took a seat by a sullen looking Harry Potter and Theo took a seat by a particularly geeky fifth year Ravenclaw. They were the last ones besides Trelawney to arrive. Once the two third years, Snape and McGonagall were seated Dumbledore enquired about the ruckus. The two professors assured him it was just Sybil getting into the holiday_ cheer _a bit early with a little help from Peeves. After they all enjoyed a chuckle Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast appeared.

Every Christmas dish you can imagine was there and then some. The sight and smell alone was delicious. They all dug in and ate and ate and drank and drank. Of course there was warm Christmas mead for the older students and professors. And of course the professors indulged as it was one of the few times a year they didn't have to look after a lot of students or teach any classes. And with drinking comes lowered inhibitions much to the student's amusement and mortification. Hannah was sure that what Professor Hooch was suggesting Professor Vector should do with the champagne glasses she had pulled from her Christmas cracker was highly improper. So improper she didn't think she could ever repeat it. It was at this time that she and the other students decided it was a good time to leave.

Poor Theo was one of the last to leave and he alone heard the most horrible phrase. It was worse than being left alone at Hogwarts. It was worse than seeing Trelawney's undies. It was so bad he wished he could Obliviate himself or at least scrub his brains out. It sent him running past his fellow classmates straight to the dungeons where he could hopefully forget he ever heard it or throw up, whichever. Preferably the first as the feast was delicious going down, but he didn't really want to know how it was coming back up.

For Dumbledore's parting words were, "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night... of spawning! Spawn like a salmon! I know I will for its Lucky Christmas Night!"

ThE enD


End file.
